ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to Dispelling Effects
The following jobs are able to dispel in one form or another: =Monster Special Abilities= The following is a list, organized by mob family, of abilities and resulting effects that players capable of dispelling should be prepared to eliminate. Note: Some groups will allow monsters to keep a buff to save mp or time from dispelling, i.e. a short-lasting Stoneskin (like crabs) or Berserk (in blink-tank parties). Talk it over with your group. Adamantoise *Harden Shell --> Defense Boost Aern *Crystaline Cocoon --> Protect and Shell Ahriman *Blaze Spikes --> Blaze Spikes *Magic Barrier --> Magic Shield effect; impervious to Dispel and Finale. Antica *Sand Veil --> Evasion Boost *Sand Shield --> Defense Boost *(Antica can be RNG, BLM, WAR, and PLD; see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Antlion *Dig --> Evasion Boost Apkallu Bat (Giant Bat) Bats (Bat Trio) Bee Beetle *Rhino Guard --> Evasion Boost Behemoth *Howl --> Warcry *Flame Armor --> Blaze Spikes Greater Birds (Roc) *Feather Barrier --> Evasion Boost Bird Bomb *Berserk --> Berserk Buffalo *Rabid Dance --> Evasion Boost Bugard *Scutum --> Defense Boost Bugbear *Bionic Boost --> Counterstance Cardian *(Cardian Coins are RDM, Swords are PLD, Batons are BLM, and Cups are WHM; see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs".) Cerberus *Magma Hoplon --> Stoneskin and Blaze Spikes; Blaze Spikes portion can be dispelled with Lunar Roar. Chigoe Cluster *Refueling --> Haste Cockatrice Coeurl *Frenzied Rage --> Attack Boost Corse *Memento Mori --> Magic Attack Boost Crab *Bubble Curtain --> Shell *Scissor Guard --> Defense Boost *Metallic Body --> Stoneskin Craver *Material Fend --> Evasion Boost Crawler *Cocoon --> Defense Boost Demon *(see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Detector *Electrocharge --> Shock Spikes Dhalmel *Berserk --> Berserk *Whistle --> AGI Boost Diremite Doll *Berserk --> Warcry Doomed Dragon *Thornsong --> Damage Spikes Eft Elemental Air Elemental *Blink --> Blink *Enaero --> Enaero Ice Elemental *Enblizzard --> Enblizzard *Ice Spikes --> Ice Spikes Fire Elemental *Enfire --> Enfire *Blaze Spikes --> Blaze Spikes Water Elemental *Enwater --> Enwater *Aquaveil --> Aquaveil Thunder Elemental *Enthunder --> Enthunder *Shock Spikes --> Shock Spikes Earth Elemental *Stoneskin --> Stoneskin *Enstone --> Enstone Light Elemental *Regen --> Regen *Protect --> Protect *Shell --> Shell *Haste --> Haste Dark Elemental *Absorb-STR --> Absorb-STR *Absorb-VIT --> Absorb-VIT *Absorb-AGI --> Absorb-AGI *Absorb-DEX --> Absorb-DEX *Absorb-INT --> Absorb-INT *Absorb-MND --> Absorb-MND *Absorb-CHR --> Absorb-CHR Euvhi Fly Flytrap Fomor *(see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Funguar Giant Bat] (Single Bat) Ghost *Ice Spikes --> Ice Spikes Ghrah Gigas Goblin *(see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Golem *Crystal Shield --> Protect Goobbue Gorger *Emptiness Barrier(?) --> Defense Boost Hecteyes *Blaze Spikes --> Blaze Spikes Hippogryph *Fantod --> Attack Boost Hound Hpemde Imp *(see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Lamia Leech *Regeneration --> HP Regen Lizard *Secretion --> Evasion Boost Magic Pot *Blaze Spikes --> Blaze Spikes *(also see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Malboro Mamool Ja *Warm-Up --> Evasion/Accuracy Boost *(also see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Mandragora *Photosynthesis --> HP Regen Manticore Marid *Voracious Trunk --> Single Buff Steal *Barrier Tusk --> Defense Boost Mimic Moblin *(see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Opo-opo Orc *Arm Block --> Defense Boost *Warcry --> Warcry *(also see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Orcish Warmachine Orobon Phuabo *Plasma Charge --> Shock Spikes Pudding *Amplification --> Magic Attack Bonus and Magic Defense Bonus Pugil *Water Wall --> Defense Boost *Water Shield --> Evasion Boost Puk *Zephyr Mantle --> Blink Qiqirn Quadav *Shell Guard --> Defense Boost *Howl --> Warcry *(also see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Qutrub *Animating Wall(?) --> Haste *Fortifying Wall(?) --> Protect Rabbit Ram *Rage --> Berserk Raptor Roc (Greater Birds) *Feather Barrier --> Evasion Boost Sabotender *Photosynthesis --> HP Regen Sahagin *Bubble Armor --> Shell Sapling Scorpion *Sharp Spike --> Attack Boost Sea Monk *Hard Membrane --> Evasion Boost *Regeneration --> HP Regen Seether Shadow *(see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Sheep *Rage --> Berserk Skeleton *(see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Slime Snoll *Berserk --> Berserk Spider Taurus *Unblessed Armor --> Shell Thinker Tiger Tonberry *Sigh --> Evasion Boost Treant Troll *Diamondhide --> Stoneskin Cannot Be Dispelled/Finaled *(also see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Uragnite Wamoura *Heat Barrier --> Blaze Spikes *Amber Scutum --> Defense Boost Wanderer *Aura of Persistence --> Defense Boost *Mirage --> Evasion Boost Weapon *(see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Weeper *Hexagon Belt --> Defense Boost White Rabbit Worm *Stoneskin --> Stoneskin Wyrm Wyvern *Wind Wall --> Evasion Boost Xzomit *Saline Coat --> Magic Defense Boost *?? --> Defense Boost Yagudo *Parry --> Defense Boost *Warcry --> Warcry *(also see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs" ) Yovra *Flourescence --> ?? Boost Zdei (magic urn type thing) *Reactor Cool --> Ice Spikes (Reactor Cool cannot be dispel from 'Zdei) _________________________________________________________________ =Job-Related Status Effects= Spells/abilities cast/used depend on mob's level. (Or other player's, if playing in Ballista ^^) Currently converting the below lists into table format that allow for sorting. I am doing one job at a time as time permits. Feel free to assist. '''Red Mage *Barstone --> Higher Resistance to Earth *Protect --> Protect *Barsleep --> Higher Resistance to Sleep *Barwater --> Higher Resistance to Water *Barpoison --> Higher Resistance to Poison *Aquaveil --> Spell interrution rate down *Barparalyze --> Higher Resistance to Paralyze *Baraero --> Higher Resistance to Wind *Deodorize --> Deodorize *Enthunder --> Enthunder *Shell --> Shell *Barfire --> Higher Resistance to Fire *Barblind --> Higher Resistance to Blind *Enstone --> Enstone *Sneak --> Sneak *Blaze Spikes --> Blaze Spikes *Enaero --> Enaero *Barblizzard --> Higher Resistance to Ice *Regen --> HP Regen *Enblizzard --> Enblizzard *Barsilence --> Higher Resistance to Silence *Blink --> Blink *Enfire --> Enfire *Invisible --> Invisible *Barthunder --> Higher Resistance to Thunder *Enwater --> Enwater *Phalanx --> Defense Boost *Stoneskin --> Stoneskin *Barvirus --> Higher Resistance to Virus *Ice Spikes --> Ice Spikes *Refresh --> MP Refresh *Barpetrify --> Higher Resistance to Petrify *Haste --> Haste *Shock Spikes --> Shock Spikes Samurai *Warding Circle --> Possibility of all party members buffed to intimidate demons *Third Eye --> Blink *Hasso --> STR/Attack Bonuses *Seigan --> Third Eye Bonuses Summoner Carbuncle *Shining Ruby --> Defense/Magic Defense Boost *Glittering Ruby --> Random Stat Boost Garuda *Aerial Armor --> Blink *Hastega --> Haste Shiva *Frost Armor --> Ice Spikes Ramuh *Rolling Thunder --> Enthunder *Lightning Armor --> Shock Spikes Ifrit *Crimson Howl --> Attack Boost Fenrir *Ecliptic Growl --> STR/DEX/AGI/VIT/INT/MND/CHR Boost *Ecliptic Howl --> Evasion/Accuracy Boost Titan *Earthen Ward --> Stoneskin Warrior *Berserk --> Attack Boost/Defense Down *Defender --> Defense Boost/Attack Down *Warcry --> Attack Boost *Aggressor --> Attack Boost/Evasion Down White Mage *Barstonra --> Higher Resistance to Earth *Protect --> Protect *Protectra --> Protect *Barsleepra --> Higher Resistance to Sleep *Barwatera --> Higher Resistance to Water *Aquaveil --> Spell interruption rate down *Barpoisonra --> Higher Resistance to Poison *Barparalyzra --> Higher Resistance to Paralyze *Baraera --> Higher Resistance to Wind *Deodorize --> Deodorize *Barfira --> Higher Resistance to Fire *Shell --> Shell *Shellra --> Shell *Barblindra --> Higher Resistance to Blind *Blink --> Blink *Sneak --> Sneak *Barblizzara --> Higher Resistance to Ice *Regen --> HP Regen *Barsilencera --> Higher Resistance to Silence *Invisible --> Invisible *Barthundra --> Higher Resistance to Thunder *Stoneskin --> Stoneskin *Reraise --> Reraise *Barvira --> Higher Resistance to Virus *Haste --> Haste *Barpetra --> Higher Resistance to Petrify *Hastega --> Haste _________________________________________________________________ =Job-Related Mobs= Antican *Black Mage - Faber, Speculator, Retiarius, Signifer, Lanista, Quaestor *Warrior - Auxiliarius, Veles, Hastatus, Secutor, Triarius *Ranger - Funditor, Essedarius, Sagittarius, Aedilis *Paladin - Decurio, Eques, Centurio, Princeps, Hoplomachus, Antesignanus Cardian *White Mage - Cups *Black Mage - Batons *Red Mage - Coins *Warrior - Swords Corse *Black Mage - Corse, Arch Corse Demon *Black Mage - Wizard, Chancellor, Doom, Dread, Kindred *Dark Knight - Arch, General, Knight, Judicator, Kindred *Warrior - Pawn, Commander, Blood, Gore, Kindred *Summoner - Warlock, Magistrate, Abyssal, Stygian, Kindred Fomor *Black Mage - Fomor Black Mage, Imperial Sorcerer *Red Mage - Fomor Red Mage *Bard - Fomor Bard *Ninja - Fomor Ninja *Dark Knight - Fomor Dark Knight *Dragoon - Fomor Dragoon *Summoner - Fomor Summoner *Warrior - Fomor Warrior *Ranger - Fomor Ranger *Paladin - Fomor Paladin *Samurai - Fomor Samurai *Monk - Fomor Monk Goblin *White Mage - Leecher, Alchemist, Physician *Black Mage - Gambler, Shaman, Fascinator *Red Mage - Weaver, Enchanter, Toreador *Dark Knight - Tinkerer, Reaper, Oilman, Packman, Alastor *Thief - Thug, Mugger, Robber, Welldigger, Bandit, Blagger *Warrior - Fisher, Digger, Butcher, Smithy, Craftsman, Bouncer, Mercenary, Fireman, Martialist, Junkman, Swordsman, Angler *Ranger - Ambusher, Furrier, Gutterman, Poacher, Hunter, Lengthman, Venerer, Marksman Imp *Black Mage Lamia *Summoner - Lamia Dancer *Black Mage - Lamia Graverobber *Bard - Merrow Chantress Magic Pot *Red Mage Mamool Ja *White Mage - Savant *Black Mage - Sophist *Ninja - Zenist *Thief - Bounder *Blue Mage - Mimiker, Mimer Moblin *White Mage - Witchman, Gasman, Tankman, Scalpelman, Aidman, Gourneyman *Black Mage - Chapman, Draftsman, Coalman, Engineman *Red Mage - Pickman, Pikeman, Workman, Topsman, Groundsman, Ashman *Thief - Roadman Orc *Black Mage - Mesmerizer, Cursemaker *Dark Knight - Neckchopper, Beastrider, Zerker *Warrior - Fodder, Fighter, Footsoldier, Veteran, Dreadnought *Monk - Grappler, Brawler, Gladiator, Champion *Dragoon - Grunt, Impaler, Dragoon *Ranger - Stonechucker, Nightraider, Bowshooter, Predator, Farkiller *Paladin - Serjeant, Trooper, Warchief, Protector Qiqirn *Ranger - Rock Hound, Enterpriser, Mercenary, Archaeologist, Poulterer, Trailer, Volcanist *Thief - Mireguide, Lieuter, Diamantaire, Mosstrooper, Goldsmith, Treasure Hunter, Ceramist, Eggler *Unknown - Pecheur, Miner Quadav *White Mage - Amethyst, Garnet, Topaz *Black Mage - Amber, Zircon, Spinel, Sapphire *Red Mage - Onyx, Emerald *Dark Knight - Greater, Brass, Mythril, Adaman *Warrior - Young, Old, Elder, Ancient *Paladin - Veteran, Bronze, Iron, Steel, Darksteel *Thief - Copper, Silver, Gold, Platinum Sahagin *White Mage - River, Spring, Rivulet, Lagoon *Bard - Stream, Lake, Riparian, Swamp, Coastal *Monk - Creek, Pond, Shore *Dragoon - Brook, Bog, Delta *Warrior - Marsh Skeleton *Black Mage - Crossbones, Ship Wights, Magicked Bones, Enchanted Bones, Skeleton Sorcerer, Nashzehrer, Zombie, Ghoul, Wendigo, Wight, Ghast, Lost Soul, Fallen Evacuee, Fallen Soldier, Lich, Fallen Officer, Fallen Mage, Tomb Mage, Mindcraver, Doom Mage, Doom Warlock, Spartoi Sorcerer *Warrior - Crossbones, Magicked Bones, Enchanted Bones, Skeleton Warrior, Nashzehrer, Zombie, Ghoul, Wendigo, Wight, Ghast, Lost Soul, Fallen Evacuee, Fallen Soldier, Rot Prowler, Mummy, Fallen Officer, Fallen Knight, Fallen Major, Tomb Warrior, Fleshcraver, Doom Soldier, Doom Guard, Spartoi Warrior Tonberry *Black Mage - Hexer, Plaguer, Jinxer, Maledictor, Imprecator *Ninja - Cutter, Chopper, Stabber, Slasher *Thief - Creeper, Stalker, Shadower, Pursuer, Trailer *Summoner - Harasser, Harrier, Dismayer, Beleaguerer Troll *Dark Knight - Dark Knight *Monk - Monk *Ranger - Ranger *Warrior - Warrior *Paladin - Shieldbearer, Paladin Weapon *Red Mage - Poltergeist, Boggart, Dancing, Evil, Cursed, Demonic, Hellish, Vault, Ominous, Mystic, Infernal, Aura *Warrior - Poltergeist, Boggart, Dancing, Evil, Cursed, Demonic, Over, Killing, Ornamental, Apocalyptic, Decorative Yagudo *White Mage - Acolyte, Priest, Abbot *Black Mage - Scribe, Theologist, Prior, Prelate *Bard - Piper, Drummer, Lutenist, Chanter, Conductor *Ninja - Herald, Conquistador, Assassin *Monk - Initiate, Votary, Zealot, Setinel, Flagellant *Summoner - Mendicant, Oracle *Samurai - Persecutor, Interrogator, Inquisitor Source